Loki's lies or girls truths?
by L0ki969
Summary: When a girl claims that Loki raped her can she prove it?


Waking up wasn't exactly what she thought it would be, it was a long slow process that lasted several minuets. She stirred and shifted. Her arms were tied to a bed. Sitting up she found that she was in a orange suit that said Western piciatric hospital A on it. Patient 001199.

"Someone help me, please." she cried. The room she was in was dark. And small she could tell from the echoes. The lights went on and thousands of other cells were loaded in side by side. Separated by thousands of glass windows. To the right of her was Loki, staring at her. When their eyes met, he lifted his hand and waved, giving a hellish smile as he did so. She whimpered a looked to her left, in the cell to the left of her was a huge man with a mole on the left cheek. He shifted in his bed and lifting his head shook like a dog and then putting both of his hands between his legs and laying on his belly howled and laughed. Although she could not hear him, she knew what he was doing. She put her head back into her pillow and refused to look around anymore.

Someone finally came into her cell and pulled her out.

"It's time for your hearing, Ms." A young nurse said, while unlocking her chained hands from the bed. She was then stood up and removed from her cell. Loki was removed from his. Two nurses, Loki, and her. She shivered at the thought of him easily over powering the two of them and then slitting her throat.

"What's the matter cupcake, are ya cold." He asked walking by her side, his shoulder brushing hers as they walked.

Both of their hands were tied behind their backs for safety. She looked up at him, his body being an entire head higher then hers. As he licked his lips and looked at her he lowered his head to her level, by scrunching up his neck. He lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"Whatever you told them, it's a lie and they'll see through it." she said stepping through the doorway at the same time as he did. It was a small doorway and they both had to turn to the side. He used his body to push her against the door frame.

"Oh, I don't know you were so drugged up, that you looked so at ease as you yelled at me to fuck you or else you castrate me." He said.

"Those were the drugs acting up." she hissed and tried to escape from him. He moved his face to the other side of her trapping her again with his face. The nurses still behind them. Trying to yell at Loki to stop what he was doing and let her go.

"But where is your proof? Huh?" He asked and then licked his lips before pulling through, dragging a small erection against her lower back as he walked by.

She shifted through quickly after that.

"You raped me with your staff, surely there is scarring." She said after him. "And I'm sure I never asked for that."

"You would really give up your decency to prove that I sexually abused you?" He asked. Turning to face her.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get away from you, you liar." She said standing in front of him.

"A liar? When did I lie to you?" He asked looking down at her. A small hurt in his eyes at the harsh name.

"You said you would let me go once you had your fun." She said, before walking ahead of him.

"No, I said I would consider it." He said walking by her side again.

"Your right you did say you would consider it, but you never did you, liar." she said pushing against him roughly.

He gasped as she pushed into her gut hard. "You're right I never considered it because I never got enough out of you. You never ceased to make me hard and I knew I could never let you go. So I made you say those things on the tape and you did rather well." he said. "But I never will give you a chance to get away, so I got rid of the evidence and made you forget so that I would have what I needed for you to come with me. The story of rape, will never hold." he said and went down the stairs to the room with both a detective and a doctor in it. Both listening to each other's stories. Loki was right her story of rape never held. They were both stuck in the hospital.

"I need to go to the bathroom." she said after a while.

"Me to." Loki said. The detective took Loki and the doctor took the girl. Standing outside of the door, they both talked about her story.

Inside of the men's bathroom, Loki picked at the vent that led to the girls bathroom before crawling through the small opening.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked looking at him, as he wiggled through and then climbed down onto the sink and then onto the floor.

"I thought you agreed to pleasure me while I was here too." He said.

"No." She said and moved backwards and then looked at the door, taking three steps towards it, Loki cut her off. Leaning against the door and laughing. Pointed his finger and wagged it at her before stepping towards her. "I'm gonna punish you to for calling me a liar."

"Please just let me go." She said and backed up into the stall that was behind her.

He pushed her to the ground, her head hitting the bottom of the toilet seat. She shivered and fought him. He straddled her and smacked her three times she soon stilled.

"You're never gonna win, I'm a god." He said and then pushed up her scrubs before pulling himself free from his pants. He rubbed his erect members head between her legs. "Mhhh. I've missed you." He said and then pushed into her. She stayed still and let him ride her hard and fast. When he was about to come, he pulled her up and held his member to her face. She opened her mouth and he spilled some of himself inside.

"You're still good to keep." He said and crawled through the hole again. She stared and then stood before collecting herself. Loki left the bathroom and was held captive by the detective once more while they three men waited for the girl. She finally came running out and then glaring daggers at him, pointed a finger at his face and shouted, "You raped me." Loki smiled smugly knowing her story would never hold.

REVIEW.


End file.
